It Was Really Only You
by HelloOfficer07
Summary: It would have been a beautiful night, save for the fact that Hunter O'Herlihy is practically sitting in his lap. Slash, Hunter/Jasper.


With the muffled sounds of the party droning behind him, Jasper Bartlett sat on the roof, ass going numb from the freezing shingles.

The words, "Hey, Fartlett" float through the chilly air and Jasper tenses visibly at the all-too-familiar voice.

"Hunter." The jock climbs out of the window with the grace of a lifetime athlete and plops down next to Jasper.

Jasper looks out at the nearly barren trees and their fallen leaves scattered across his lawn and the bunches of shimmering stars dotting the black sky. The moon is bright and full. It would be a beautiful night, save for the fact that _Hunter O'Herlihy_ is practically _sitting in his lap_.

"Why aren't you," Jasper gives a humorless laugh paired with an abstract hand gesture, "partying?"

Hunter glances at him briefly before asking, "Why aren't you? You're missing all the fun. Someone showed up with a keg about an hour ago and now Naggie's making out with Gish the Dish."

"You didn't answer my question,"

Hunter doesn't have a biting comeback for that and they slip into a stiff silence. Jasper waits for Hunter to bust out the insults, to push him off the roof, to kill him and eat his innards.

But he doesn't. He just stares up at the twinkling stars for a moment before saying, "Ya know, Snarklett? You're not that bad."

Jasper makes a noise between a snort and a shiver, partially because he doesn't know what the hell else to do and partially because it's freezing up on the roof.

Hunter takes notice and shrugs out of his letterman's jacket and places it around Jasper's shoulders. Jasper breathes in Hunter's boyish scent and starts to lean into him when he realizes what he's doing. "You're- You're _flirting_ with me, aren't you?" he asks, voice high and dripping with incredulity.

"Well, it's working, isn't it?"

Jasper turns to him and tries to say "No. Get off of my roof. Get out of my life," but all that escapes his mouth is a breathy, inarticulate sigh.

Hunter smells a little like beer and his face is a little rosy, but Jasper's pretty sure he isn't drunk. There are so many questions in Jasper's head, so many things that just aren't adding up. He starts to ask something along the lines of _whenhowwhy_ but Hunter beats him to the punch, tossing out a quiet, "It was really only you, Bartlett."

Jasper turns his head and sees Hunter's strong profile turned towards the sky. It's definitely not the the first time he's noticed how attractive the jock is, but it's the first chance he's ever had to stare openly.

"If I, like, kissed you or something, you wouldn't freak out, right?" Hunter asks quietly, still gazing up at the stars.

At first, Jasper's taken aback because he's never seen Hunter so unsure, ever. But then he realizes he's waiting on a response. "I've handled everything else pretty well, haven't I?"

Hunter seems to take that as an invitation and he snakes his hand around the back of Jasper's head and pulls him in close.

Kissing Hunter O'Herlihy is nothing like Jasper ever would have imagined. His lips are surprisingly soft and his hands gently pull Jasper closer, then begin to tug at the hem of his v-neck. When the cold air hits him, so does the reality of the situation. He's necking with Hunter. On his roof.

He pulls apart from the kiss. "Inside." He barely manages to breathe out. He ambles inside the window with Hunter at his heels.

And then the jock's kissing him again, kissing him like there's no tomorrow and sliding his big hands under Jasper's shirt. His reservations long since forgotten, Jasper follows when Hunter leads him toward the bed, and allows himself to be pushed down and straddled.

But he makes a weak noise of protest when Hunter starts lifting his shirt up.

"Oh no." Hunter growls, "We are doing this right, Bartlett. I have waited years and the least I deserve is getting you shirtless."

At that, Jasper allows Hunter to pull his v-neck over his head, but shifts his eyes to anywhere that isn't the jock.

He can't, however, keep looking away when Hunter strips off his own shirt to reveal his broad, muscled chest and sculpted six-pack. It makes him feel even worse about being partially nude himself until Hunter, despite his harsh tone seconds before, starts kissing down the pale sensitive skin of his neck.

He drags his teeth along Jasper's collarbone and flicks his tongue across his nipple. Hunter places gentle kisses down to the top of his jeans, where he looks to Jasper for confirmation before popping the button and tugging the skinnies off Jasper's legs, discarding of his own pants directly after.

They're both naked and hard and still for a seconds until Hunter asks, "Do you have..." and then gestures vaguely with his hands. Jasper shakes his head but he doesn't open his mouth, he doesn't trust himself with all the snarky comments on the tip of his tongue.

Hunter leans off the bed and reaches for his pants, returning a second later with a shiny foil square in his one hand and a little bottle in the other.

His lips connect with Jasper's again, briefly, and he whispers, "Tell me you want this."

Jasper does, but swimming alongside the _wantneednow_ in his veins is hesitance, because he doesn't want to screw this up.

But he's so hard it hurts and Hunter's eyes look honest and gentle and Jasper finds the words "I need this" slipping past his lips before he fully believes them himself.

Hunter kisses him square on the lips and it's reassuring and sweet until the wet _pop_ of the lube makes when Hunter opens it fills his ears. Hunter doesn't stop kissing him as he coats three of his fingers in the sticky substance.

He only breaks the kiss to murmur a warning before he slides one of the lubricated fingers into Jasper's entrance.

It feels _weird_ at first and Jasper squirms but then he's begging Hunter for more and then he's telling Hunter that he's ready. He watches Hunter as rolls the condom on.

Hunter's large hands fine their way to Jasper's hips and he watches Jasper's face as he lines up and unhurriedly pushes in.

Jasper hisses and Hunter stills, but it only takes a second until Jasper's demanding "Jesus, O'Herlihy, _move_."

Hunter does, slowly at first, and it takes Jasper's breathy "I'm- I'm not gonna break, Hunter," for him to speed up his thrusts.

Jasper swallows a scream when Hunter finds his spot. Jasper's vision goes white and Hunter wraps one of his hands around Jasper's cock. His hand locks into the rhythm of his thrusts and it doesn't take long for Jasper to be releasing and moaning Hunter's name.

Hunter follows soon after with a choked scream. He pulls out of Jasper and collapses on the bed next to him. He slides the condom off, ties it, then tosses it somewhere near the bathroom.

As the high starts to wear off, Jasper realizes that Hunter hasn't left yet. He's still lying, naked as the day he was born, in Jasper's bed.

But the jock isn't rushing to say anything, he's just lying there, blissfully sated expression playing on his face.

So Jasper takes a deep breath and starts, "Listen, Hunter-" but he's cut off.

"Bartlett, let's have this conversation in the morning." Hunter whines.

"But-"

"Jasper." It's the first time he's ever uttered Jasper's first name and it sounds completely foreign but completely wonderful, and it makes Jasper melt. He just goes with it as Hunter pulls him close, lets Hunter throw his ,muscled arm over his torso and leans back into Hunter as he mutters, "I'll be here in the morning, Jasper. I promise."

* * *

A/N: so, this took, like, two months to write. but i felt it had to be done. so's i did it :) there miiiiiiiight be a sequel on the way, due in no small part to my extreme dissatisfaction with the ending. so review to let me know what you think, esp. if you have constructive critism (or just critism, really :D). Aaaand the title is from You're Gonna Go Far, Kid by The Offspring.


End file.
